The Terrible Loss
by MistressAli
Summary: My first StH fanfiction ever...so it's not entirely good... A group of 4 search for Knothole, but end up getting captured by Robotnik!


The Terrible Loss (c) 98 by me, MistressAli  
All "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and related indicia (c) and TM Sega.  
Used without permission.  
Vassily, Neophyte, Cyto, and Anacharis (c) MistressAli  
Packbell (c) David Pistone  
Also used without permission! (He's not in it very long, BTW.)

This document may be freely distributed, as long as it's not altered in any way.

Ok, peoples, this story contains: some violence & swearing...just a warning... :)  
Woohooo! This was my first Sonic story! It's so old and crappy but it got me into STH fic writing for reals, yo.

Just a note... these ** indicate thought!

"The Terrible Loss"

Prologue:

Overlander Territory. The name is void, but still, it sticks to the small wasteland area of Mobius. Once, it was a flourishing military base for the human soldiers in the Great War. The outcome of the war, of course, was the victory of the Acorn kingdom.  
The Overlanders were a band of human rebels, who had decided that they were superior to the monarchy of King Acorn and that their ideas for ruling were by far superior. Every single one of the rebels had been killed, except for one, Julian Ivo, who had broken away from the rebels to join King Acorn's troops. He was soon after appointed as War Minister for his outstanding battle tactics.  
Most humans weren't trusted now, even though most of them had been on the side of the king. Perhaps it was because of the Great Betrayal, the coup of War Minister Julian Ivo, who had overthrown the king soon after the Great War was won. He banished the monarch to the Void, and began his reign as tyrant over Mobius. Every Mobian knew of the coup, where Julian Ivo had changed his name to Robotnik, and changed the capital city, Mobotropolis, to Robotropolis. That was ancient, 11-year old history.  
During the Great War, the Overlanders had captured many Mobians, including one mother skunk and her young boy. They allowed her and the child to live with them for a while, but a year later, the mother was killed after insulting an Overlander general.  
The child hadn't witnessed the murder. **He'll make a fine solider**, they thought and so they fed him lies--told him it was Acorn's troops that had killed his mother. They trained him in fighting skills; guns, and hand-to-hand combat. The orange-eyed boy was strong and sturdy, but he was always reckless and had a quick temper.  
His name was Cyto.

The Mobian Desert. The harsh land of the blazing sun, shifting sands, and dry rocky areas, cliffs, and scattered waterholes. The creatures of the desert are hardy, and very tough; resistant to heat, thirst, and cold also, as the desert is freezing at night. They know the art of survival well.  
A tribe of black humans roam the sands of the desert; they call themselves the SandRacers. In this tribe was born a girl named Neophyte. She was always a strong one, very intelligent, loyal to her beliefs, strong-willed, and not easily scared.  
Although secluded, the desert people did have their fair share of laser weapons and other technological goodies, like computers. And so, Neophyte was excellent with these also.

The Great Swamp. This miserable area is not an easy place to live in, with its hidden pools of quicksand, dangerous animals, and uncomfortably damp climate. Not many live here. Those that do are very tough. They are good climbers and swimmers. From the depths of this swamp come some of Mobius's magic-users.  
Deep in the ruins of the abandoned IronLocke Prison was born a 3-tailed kitsune with a natural flair for magic. She was very patient. She tended to get over-emotional and easily depressed. Some said she fell in love too easily, she was too loyal, too passionate for her own good.  
The kitsune, she of the topaz eyes, was named Anacharis.

The Great Forest. Location of the famed village of Knothole. This was the hideaway place in the Great War, should the capital city ever be taken over. Of course, during the coup, it was. The children of Mobotropolis--all those who had not been captured, where quickly taken to Knothole when the king was overthrown. Now, 11 years later, they established themselves as the Knothole Freedom Fighters, the most prominent group against Robotnik. They were led by the blue blur, the fastest creature alive, Sonic the hedgehog, and the gem of the Acorn kingdom, Princess Sally Acorn.  
But other people dwelled in the Great Forest, even though the forest was always in danger from Robotnik, and Knothole was the only sanctuary in the woods.  
Born in the deep of the forest, amidst the ferns and lady slippers, born from the leader of the ClawHand Tribe was a boy. Green-eyed and slight, he was the pride of his mother, and indeed the whole tribe.  
"He be smart," they would whisper, "he be very smart." And he was. The boy was named after his grandfather, killed in the Great War.  
The boy's full title was Vassily the II.

So what do these four have in common? Well, they all eventually stumbled upon each other.

Cyto found out the truth about his mother one night when he was standing guard and overheard two Overlanders talking. One was drunk, and his voice was loud and boasting.  
"That skunk boy, 'e don't know that we was the ones that killed 'is mummy!"  
The other Overlander said "Sssh, he might be around..."  
Cyto's sharp ears had heard, and the truth washed over him like acid. He trembled in disbelief, and then rage. His temper--a fine delicate string--snapped. With his laser rifle in hand, he followed the two soldiers and shot them both fatally. Then he fled.  
A few days later, King Acorn's army had a new recruit.

The SandRacers had tried to convince Neophyte not to go. "We can fight the Overlanders just fine here," they said. "There's no need to join the infantry."  
"Since when have you oppressed bravery and loyalty to our kingdom? If you stop me, you are teaching me fear."  
They sighed and gave in. "Well, at least get a pilot's job. That's much safer."  
The black girl snorted, donned her backpack, and left. She did join the infantry.

At one time in the war, a small group of Overlander troops did reach the hastily-built wall of Mobotropolis. It was a futuristic battle of Troy, with laser fire shooting back and forth from the base of the wall to the top. However, a small group of Mobian soldiers hiding in the nearby brush surprised the humans.  
Among them was Neophyte. She was proud of her accomplishment; killing five Overlanders, while the rest of her group killed the others. The one casualty to the Mobian side was hers.  
A dying Overlander fired his pistol and it grazed her leg. She received a two-inch deep cut across her thigh. She stumbled in surprise and pain, but before she could fall, a pair of strong arms caught her.  
"You ok?"  
She looked up into a pair of intense orange eyes. The skunk glanced at her injury. "Flesh wound. You'll be fine."  
"I know," she said, standing up. "But thanks."  
"My pleasure." He stuck out his large paw. "The name's Cyto."  
She grasped his hand. "Neophyte."  
They shook.

One year later, the Acorn kingdom triumphed and crushed the Overlander rebellion. They tore down the wall and had a 3-day celebration in Mobotropolis. Thousands came from everywhere. Cyto and Neophyte, who had been good friends since that handshake, were also there.  
"Great party," said Neo.  
Cyto nodded. "We deserve it."  
Somebody bumped into Neo. She cursed, spilling her wine.  
"I'm sorry, miss," said a meek voice.  
Neophyte turned around to see a pretty little vixen...no, a kitsune; 3 tails swept the ground behind her.  
"Geez, I'm sorry...I'm so clumsy..."  
"Don't worry about it," replied Neo. "This isn't a time to fight. That's over."  
"Um..." The kitsune looked timid. "I'm all by myself here...can I...hang out with you?"  
"Of course. I'm Neophyte."  
"Cyto."  
The kitsune nodded. "I'm Anacharis."

The peace didn't last for long. A week later was the coup of Julian Ivo, renamed as Robotnik.  
The group of three had escaped Robotnik's robot soldiers, SWATbots. To escape more fighting, they had fled to a secluded island. Their peace lasted for a long time. 11 years in fact. Then their peace was shattered when Robotnik discovered the island and captured most of its inhabitants. Once again, the three escaped him.  
There was no denying it now. This was another war, an all out war. They began to call themselves freedom fighters and became determined to fight against the tyranny.  
Vassily was the most recent addition to their group. They had traveled to the Great Forest after their island was invaded, to join up with the Knothole Freedom Fighters. The forest was huge, the village location secret, and they wandered around for several weeks.  
One day, Anacharis stopped walking suddenly and looked around. "Someone's nearby."  
She looked up into the high tree branches and gasped. "Look!"  
Huddled on a branch was a young ringtail boy.  
"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Anacharis called. "Come down! Please, we won't hurt you."  
The boy wailed. "They all be dead! All of 'em. They all be dead!"  
"Who's dead?"  
He just sobbed and clutched the branches tighter.  
"Please, come down."  
More wailing.  
Cyto growled low in his throat. "Too soft, Ana." He stepped forward. "Listen, you strapling, get down here! We ain't standing around, listening to your crying all day. So unless you wanna be all alone, boy, I suggest you get your little butt down here!"  
"Cyto..." Anacharis started. "That's not going to-"  
But the boy, still sniffling, moved to the trunk of the tree and slid down.  
"Now," said Cyto, in a much gentler voice, "tell us what happened."  
He wiped tears from his wet green eyes. "I be from the ClawHand ringtail tribe. My mama be the leader." He started to sob again, but then got control. "Some of the Fat One's robots came in an they kilt the whole tribe. The whole tribe..." His breathing was starting to get light and frantic. "I was out gettin berries an I came back an...an...an the robots were walkin off an everyone be dead, they were all layin there, there was smoke an blood everywhere, an the babies! The babies...no...an mama was layin on the ground an she didn't move an then I saw the blood..." He was talking fast, breathing wildly, his eyes glazed and little body shaking violently.  
Cyto grabbed his shoulders and shook. "Boy! Calm down, boy, it's over."  
The ringtail gasped and then buried his face into Cyto's chest, crying his heart out. Cyto clasped his arms protectively around the small body, holding him close.  
Later, they discovered the child's name, Vassily. Having no relatives left to his name, the young boy stayed with the group of three and became determined to avenge the death of his mother, his father, his tribe, and anyone else who had suffered from Robotnik's reign.

And now: The story begins...

(One month after Vassily was found...and before Doomsday)

The leaves ahead rustled softly in a swirl of warm night air blowing through the Great Forest.  
"We'll never find it," Vassily complained. "It be too secretive."  
"That's because we're going about it the wrong way," growled Cyto, looking over the crackling fire at the kitsune. "We shouldn't find Knothole, it should find us. We make a big commotion. One of the freedom fighters will find us. -Bam- We're in Knothole."  
"But making all that noise will surely attract Robotnik as well," protested Anacharis. "We just need to be patient. We'll find it."  
"Arghh!" Cyto stood up, kicking dirt into the fire angrily. The flames flickered, but continued dancing. "You and your patience, Ana. It's a virtue. A virtue!" he sneered. "I'm not a patient man!" He slammed one fist into his other palm. "I'm tired of waiting!"  
Vassily flinched as Cyto circled the fire, both hands now balled into tight powerful fists.  
Cyto saw the boy cower, and he softened. Slowly his fists melted into hands. "I'm just tired of waiting," he said quietly. "We could be fighting, but we're just walking around. It does nothing for our side to just walk around."  
"True," said the kitsune. "But when we find it, we'll be able to fight with the others." She closed her eyes. "Including the princess." She looked over at Cyto. "But we can't alert Robotnik to our presence. He can't know we're here...not yet."

A group of SWATbots in the main building of Robotropolis stood aside as a small man ran down the hall, clutching some papers in one hand.  
Panting, he paused before the command center doors to catch his breath, straighten his uniform, and smooth back the few remaining strands of his hair. Then he pushed open the doors and strolled into the command center.  
Oh great. Robotnik was drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. It was not a good sign. It meant that Robotnik was thinking, and when he thought, he usually thought of all the times he had been failed, and all his plans that had been foiled by Freedom Fighters. And he got very irritated and impatient as a result of his thoughts. And when Robotnik got impatient, he was easily angered, and when he was angry, he was violent.  
The little man opened his mouth to speak, but Robotnik swiveled the chair around with a push of a button, and eyed his skinny lackey.  
"What is it, Snively?" His deep metallic voice boomed through the chamber like the growl of distant thunder.  
Snively approached the chair and cleared his throat. "Well sir, Stealthbot patrols have detected some animals in the Great Forest. They appear to have a camp there, sir."  
"The hedgehog?"  
"No, sir." Snively looked down at his papers and leafed through them. "Data from the Stealthbots confirm that there is a skunk, a ringtail, a human-"  
Robotnik's eyes glowed a bright red.  
"-and a kitsune." Snively paused to smirk evilly. "There is magical energy detected from the kitsune, sir."  
"Magical energy?" Robotnik grabbed the papers from Snively's hand and scanned them quickly.  
"Snively, I want them captured. Tomorrow morning. And I especially want that kitsune!"  
"Yes, sir. I'll get a team of SWATbots after them."  
"Get to it."

The Next Morning:

"What be wrong, Ana?" asked Vassily. He gazed over at Anacharis, who looked glum.  
The two friends were combing the forest for any signs of Knothole. Neo was searching elsewhere, and Cyto was also on his own.  
"Well, we might as well split up and search," Cyto had grumbled earlier that morning. "And meet back here tonight. At least we'll cover more ground in less time."  
Everyone had nodded in agreement, Cyto and Neo had gone their separate ways, and Anacharis and Vassily had begun to search together.  
"I don't think we should've split up," mumbled Anacharis. "I have a bad feeling. Something's wrong."  
"Are ya sure?"  
"Yeah. It feels heavy, you know, like heavy on my heart. And I feel nervous too...like I'm being hunted."  
Vass looked around anxiously. He didn't feel anything. None of his senses registered danger. The forest was filled with happy birdsong and the gentle rustle of leaves.  
They continued walking. Anacharis shook her head, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding and dread that settled over her.

***********************

Neophyte had noticed the smell for some time. It was like exhaust fumes, sulfur, gasoline, and rotting fish rolled into one disgusting stench. She noticed the flowers and ferns were getting wilted and brown the further she walked in this direction.  
The trees ended abruptly. There was a long stretch of dusty gray wasteland between the edge of the forest and...an enormous sprawling city. A cloud of gray smog clung to the metal spires and twisted towers.  
She could see robots patrolling around the outskirts of the city. She felt a sharp stab of pain as she realized this is what the glorious city of Mobotropolis had been converted to. It was like...light consumed by darkness; purity consumed by corruption. The tainted air burned her lungs and she coughed. "Knothole is NOT around here," she said aloud, her voice filled with disgust.  
A metallic clanking sounded behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a group of four robots marching her way. She crouched low and scuttled away; they hadn't seen her.  
Then suddenly metal legs stepped in front of her, and a red light washed over her. She looked up, her eyes narrowed against the scarlet glare.  
A robot had its laser arm extended down at her. There were six more behind him.  
"Halt, Intruder."  
There was no time to go for her laser pistol. Two of the robots reached down and snagged her by the wrists.  
One robot spoke into a communicator on its wrist. "SWATbot 017385 reporting. We have captured an intruder, sir. She is one of the four we are ordered to capture."  
The com link crackled with static and then a snooty nasal voice answered, "Very good. Bring her to cell D."

Later that evening:

Snively was a bit disappointed with the events of the day so far. The group had apparently broken camp. They weren't anywhere to be found, expect for the human that the SWATbots had apprehended.  
Snively sighed deeply, polishing his laser pistol on his sleeve before stuffing it back into his belt. A human is not a kitsune, and as usually, Robotnik would be annoyed.  
**Oh well**, he thought. **At least I didn't completely fail.**  
He was about to enter the command center, but had stopped to make sure he looked all right. Robotnik didn't care for sloppiness.  
Robotnik looked up as his nephew entered the room. "Have you captured the kitsune, Snively?"  
"No sir."  
Robotnik's eyes began to glow red in anger.  
"But, the SWATbots did apprehend the human, sir," said Snively quickly.  
"Oh really?" rumbled the Fat One, his eyes dimming slightly.  
"Oh yes, sir," said Snively, with his crooked nervous smile. "She was just outside the borders of Robotropolis, snooping around."  
"Hmmmm." Robotnik tapped his fingers on the chair. "It's likely that her friends, including the kitsune, will attempt to rescue her. Then I'll have that magic energy for the taking!"  
Snively suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "So, we wait, sir?"  
"You can interrogate the human while we wait for our powerful little friend." Robotnik chuckled evilly.  
"But doesn't Packbell do the interrogations, sir?"  
Robotnik sighed, then decided not to smack Snively. "Yes, he usually does, but this time I'm asking YOU. So go do it, and quit questioning my orders!"  
Snively jumped as Robotnik raised his voice. "Oh yes, sir. Right away, sir."  
He trotted out of the command center. The doors clicked shut behind him. "Quit questioning my orders," he mimicked with a sneer.  
Not that he minded doing interrogations. **They are so wickedly fun**, he thought. **Especially when there's torture involved.** He couldn't help laughing as he headed towards the holding cells.

Anacharis was pacing in circles around the ashes of last night's fire. Cyto watched her from where he leaned against a tree, his eyes narrowed and impatient.  
Vassily kicked some of the ashes around, and then looked at the darkening sky with a loud sigh. "Where be she?" he asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.  
"She's just late, that's all," said Anacharis brightly, still pacing. But her hands, clasped tightly at her chest, showed her doubts.  
Cyto growled. "She's been captured, I guarantee."  
Anacharis eyed the sky also. "It's not completely dark yet, Cyto. She'll be back pretty soon."  
"She could be lost," suggested Vassily.  
Cyto punched a fist into his palm. "If she ain't back in two hours, I'm heading for Robotropolis..."  
Anacharis opened her mouth.  
"...alone, if I have to..."

****************

Neophyte sat in her cell, her head in her hands. The bars of the small cell glowed with a strange blue light, and she had been afraid to touch them. This area of the city was damp, and water was condensed on the metal walls. She shivered in her tank top, and peered out the tiny window.  
There was nothing to be seen but darkness. Moonlight was blocked by the smog clouds that hugged the city.  
-Clank- She jumped at the sudden sound echoing down the hallway. It grew louder. -Clank-clank-clank- She realized it was robots coming down the hall, their feet clanking on the metal floor. She peered through the bars as two robots came to a halt in front of her cell.  
"Ah, and how is our prisoner?" The voice was irritating; high-pitched, nasal, and very arrogant.  
She stared at the robots. "Who programmed your voices? They're awful!"  
"Ahem." Two small hands appeared between the two 'bots, pushing them aside. A small man squeezed through, and gave her an evil look.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hello yourself," he responded coldly.  
"Oh, so you're the one with the irritating voice," she said.  
He scowled  
She smirked a little, then looked around. "I'd like to know why I'm here, please. And where's Robotnik? He is the leader of this city, isn't he?"  
"Unfortunately, yes," said the little man. "I need to ask you some questions."  
"Like what, shorty?"  
"You'll see," he replied, with a wicked smile. She noticed he was holding a small remote-like device in his hand.  
She felt her fists clench at his expression; an unpleasant, insolent sneer, practically undressing her with his eyes. "What the hell do you want? Stop looking at me like that. Who the hell are you, anyway?"  
"I am..." He paused dramatically. "...Snively the Great. Second-in-command." He looked haughtily at her, demanding respect.  
But she only scoffed. "You don't look so great to me."  
She eyed him with a smirk. He was much shorter than her. She was 5'7", and guessed he was probably 4 feet or maybe a little less. Nor was he impressive in bulk; he was pathetically skinny. She could practically see the bumps of his ribs through his uniform.  
He was talking again. "I have just a few questions for you."  
"Like what, Mr. Great?"  
He smiled for a split second, then regained the snooty demeanor. "Where is Knothole?"  
"I don't know."  
"Are you sure you don't?"  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure." She turned to look out the window; there had been a clanking sound outside.  
"Why were you in the Great Forest?"  
"Huh?" She turned back to Snively. "Oh--just hanging around."  
"If you don't start answering my questions, I'll..."  
"You'll what?"  
"Have you roboticized," he threatened, shaking a tiny fist at her. He yelped as his hand grazed a bar of the cell, giving him a shock. She laughed.  
"I'm not answering your silly questions, you stupid little thing. I want to see Robotnik himself, not some dorky midget."  
His blue eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Very well, little miss bitch. I can have that arranged."  
An alarm sounded down the hall, and a computerized voice spoke over the loudspeakers. "Fire in lab D3, Fire in lab D3."  
Snively waved his hand at the two SWATbots, and they went running off down the hallway.  
Then he turned to a panel on the wall. "Unlock."  
"Voice recongized. Hand-scan required," came a computerized voice from the panel. Snively let out an exaggerated sigh, and pressed his hand to a touchpad on the panel.  
"Scan complete. Access granted."  
The cell door swung open.  
"Well, come along then," he said to Neophyte.  
She stepped out of the cell.  
"Well, come on."  
There were no robots. No 'bots? Just empty air between her and Robotnik's little lackey. The fool.  
She lunged at him. He didn't even flinch; he merely pressed a button on the small remote-like device.  
She dropped to her knees with a strangled yelp. Electricity surged through her body like fiery razors and her muscles locked up painfully.  
He released the button with a nonchalant flick of his finger.  
She whimpered, uncurling from her fetal ball. Shakily, she rose to her feet.  
"So miss bitch thought she was smart, didn't she?"  
"How..."  
He pointed a bony finger at her throat. "Didn't notice your new collar?"  
She hadn't, but now she felt it. It was smooth polished metal, replacing the silver beads she had worn before getting captured.  
He tapped the remote. "With a push of this button, the collar sends an electrical pulse through your nerves. Hold it down long enough and it will eventually kill you--but we don't want that, do we?" He smiled creepily at her.  
"You're a little prick."  
His smile remained. "I try. Now come on."  
She followed him down the hall, her hands itching to grab the little shit and throttle him.

They were standing in the roboticizer room.  
"So now what?" she asked.  
"Well, since you refuse to answer my questions, I'm forced to roboticize you." He eyed her with half-closed eyes; an expression she didn't particularly care for. "Such a shame," he added.  
She glared at him, not appreciating the leer plastered on his face.  
It didn't matter if she was dark-skinned, it made no difference to him. She was a woman...a human woman...and she had all the womanly parts... **She's so beautiful...such a shame she has to roboticized. Perhaps I could convince her to save herself...by becoming my personal servant...**  
He was still staring at her, but he wasn't seeing her. Cyto's eyes clouded over like that so often when he was deep in thought.  
Now was her chance. She lunged at him, grabbing his wrist. He shrieked in surprise, dropping the remote.  
"Let go!" He struggled to free himself from her grip.  
She twisted his arm behind his back in one violent motion. The pain made him scream. Desperately, he stomped his feet on the floor, trying to connect with the remote button. She twisted his arm even further, her teeth clenched in a snarl of pleasure as he cried out again.  
Spots of red danced before his eyes and he gasped for air to keep from fainting, dimly aware that he had dropped to his knees. Through the haze of pain, he saw the remote nearby and desperately flung his free hand at it. The button pressed down under his palm.  
Neophyte let out a wail and released him. He held the button down for a few moments angrily, enjoying the sight of Neo thrashing in agony.  
The screen on the wall blinked on. "Snively!" Robotnik's voice roared out of the speaker.  
"Yes, sir?" Snively turned around, still holding the button.  
Robotnik's red pupils eyed Neo, curled in a ball of pain on the floor.  
"I told you to roboticize her, Snively! What are you doing?"  
"She attacked me, sir."  
"Stop that at once."  
Snively released the button, sorry that her whimpers had stopped.  
She couldn't stand up. Her legs were shaking too badly. Her whole body trembled violently and she wheezed noisily for air.  
"So, you refused to answer my questions?" asked Robotnik.  
She drew in a big breath, and stared cunningly at him. "No."  
"No what?"  
"No, I didn't refuse." Her voice trembled, but rang with confidence.  
Robotnik's eyes shifted to Snively--a gaze that could stone into lava. "WHAT?"  
The little man wilted under his stare and stammered, "W-w-well, sir, she DID refuse. S-s-s-she said that s-she'd only a-answer to you."  
"Oh? And you neglected to tell me this? Y-y-you-arghhh!" Robotnik's voice rose to his typical bellow of anger.  
"But she was just buying time, sir," said Snively timidly, wiping sweat off his forehead.  
"I don't care!" bellowed the tyrant. "Bring her down here immediately!" The image flickered off.  
"Well," said Neophyte, standing up. Her legs shook slightly, but she was mostly recovered. She smirked down at the short man. "You sure got chewed out."  
"Oh shut up," he said. He nodded at the SWATbots. She felt her wrists enclosed in their metal grip.  
"Come on," he said, starting to walk away. She snarled, but had no choice but to follow.

Cyto looked at the smog-choked boundaries of the city. "That's where she is." Vassily hid behind the skunk, looking nervous.  
"Are ya sure, Cyto?"  
**No, he's not**, thought Anacharis. **He just wants to stir up trouble, as usual.** But she said nothing.  
As they advanced towards the city, Cyto drew his laser pistol.

*************

"So," said Robotnik, as Neo and Snively entered the room. "So, this is the pretty little human."  
He gripped her chin with one hand, staring into her light brown eyes. "You are quite beautiful, Freedom Fighter."  
He released her, turning slightly. "As for you, Snively..." He suddenly backhanded the little man across the face. "Don't disobey me again! Understand?"  
Snively gasped, nodding, as he held a hand to his bleeding mouth. Neophyte laughed. Robotnik did too.  
"So, Freedom Fighter, what were you doing in the Great Forest?"  
"Well," said Neo, smiling charmingly. "We wanted to join the winning side of the war." She winked slowly at Robotnik. "That would be yours."  
"Well," said Robotnik. "That's all very good. Then, you won't mind telling me about your kitsune friend."  
"Of, of course not," replied Neo. "I told that little fool I'd answer any question of yours." She glanced over at Snively. He glared at her, still pressing his hand to his mouth. Blood was starting to dribble down his fingers.  
"Her name's Ana. She's magical."  
"Yes...I know," said Robotnik. "So your friends will be along soon, hmmm? Peacefully, of course, since they wish to join me."  
Neo was clever. "They may not be peaceful," she warned. "Not if they think you've captured me."

Cyto slid around a junk pile and into one of the dark streets of the city, with the laser pistol in his grip. Ana and Vassily followed close behind.  
"Hey! Hey you!" Cyto whirled around at a voice in back of them, pushing Ana and Vass behind him.  
A robotic hedgehog was running towards them. Cyto raised his pistol and fired. The hedgehog stumbled and fell.  
"Run!" growled Cyto, and the three took off, racing past metal dumpsters and sleek metal walls.

Uncle Chuck pushed himself up with one hand and inspected the damage from the laser shot. It was clean through his left leg. He breathed a sigh of relief--no major wires or circuits had been hit.

Vassily pointed a finger at the large egg-shaped building that they now stood in front of.  
"She's in there," said Cyto bluntly. Ana gazed up at the building, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.  
"Are you sure?"  
Cyto eyed the command center's door, where two SWATbots stood guard.  
"Ana, distract them," he commanded.  
The kitsune opened her mouth to protest, but Cyto's tightly closed mouth and narrowed eyes convinced her not to argue.  
She raised a hand and squinted her eyes, concentrating. Glowing purple energy surrounded her hand and she shot a bolt of it at a dumpster down the street. The two 'bots swiveled their heads to look at each other. But they didn't move.  
"What's with them? Didn't they hear that?"  
Ana flexed her fingers. "They heard it."  
"Then why..."  
"They have priorities," said Vassily. Then the ringtail cried, "What the hell be that?"  
"Vass, don't swear," scolded Ana, following his gaze to a floating metal object. It was about a foot across, with a red glowing center. It floated nearer to them and Cyto aimed his pistol at it.

"Sir!" yelped Snively. "There they are!"  
Robotnik leaned in to study one of the surveillance monitors, where SpyEye 203 was sending in its transmission. "Seems your friends and...my "allies"...are coming in with guns blazing," commented Robotnik, as Cyto squeezed the trigger.  
The monitor's screen sizzled with static.  
"Like I said...they think I've been captured." Neophyte shrugged her muscular shoulders.  
"Sir, you don't really believe her...?" whispered Snively.  
Robotnik glared at his nephew. "Snively, what do you think?"  
**Well, Julian, I really don't know the answer to that one... You could be playing along with her, but are you really even that smart, you fat stupid fool?**  
But he said nothing---Robotnik was giving him that shut-the-hell-up look.  
Robotnik pressed an intercom button and bellowed, "All SWATbots DO NOT apprehend the intruders."  
"Sir, do you think that's wise?" asked Snively in alarm.  
Robotnik smacked him across the face with his organic hand. "Don't you dare question me, Snively! Remember, they're on OUR side."  
Sniv snapped his mouth shut, his blue eyes like cold chips of ice.  
Robotnik leaned against the computer console, smiling at Neophyte. She smiled pleasantly back.  
"I can hardly wait for our friends to arrive," he said.

Cyto, Vass, and Ana crept along the dimly lit corridors of the building.  
"Where be all the guards?" asked Vass, in a quiet voice.  
"Who cares? Where's Neo?"  
Anacharis glanced over at Cyto, her yellow eyes nearly glowing in the low light. "This place is huge--floors and floors. We'll never find her!"  
Cyto slammed the side of a huge black fist into the metal wall. The ringtail leaped away in surprise and Ana herself jumped.  
"You kids! Afraid of everything!" growled the skunk. "Neophyte is our friend--and Ana, you don't even want to look for her! Why don't you go back to camp if all you're going to do is complain?"  
"How dare you! I DO want to find her! But we don't know where to start!"  
Cyto opened his mouth, but suddenly a hissing noise came from a speaker on the wall near them. Then a deep metallic voice rumbled out. "Ah friends, how are you?"  
Vass cowered against Cyto, and the skunk draped a reassuring hand onto the boy's shoulders.  
"Are you Robotnik?" asked Ana.  
"Why, yes indeed."  
Ana frowned. "Why have you captured our friend?"  
Robotnik could not help smirking as he talked into the intercom. "She tells me you came here to join my forces."  
Ana's eyes widened a little and Cyto scowled. Then Vass spoke up. "Yeah, that be right."  
"Is that so?" Robotnik's voice was slightly amused.  
"Oh yeah," responded Vassily. "You be clearly the winnin side! Only fools would oppose you." His tone became arrogant as the young ringtail puffed out his chest. "We be no such fools!"  
"Would you like an escort to lead you to me?"  
The trio exchanged glances.  
Robotnik tapped his fingers on the console, his fat lips curling in a malicious grin.  
"Yeah, please," came Vassily's reply.  
Robotnik nodded at a SWATbot near the door, taking his hand off the intercom button. "Go and LEAD them here. Do not restrain them...UNLESS they wander away from you."  
"Yes sir," responded the 'bot in its monotone voice. It clanked out of the room.

A few moments later, the trio entered the room. Vass jumped as the doors slammed shut behind them.  
"Ah, welcome, my friends," said Robotnik.  
"Neophyte!" Cyto's eyes lit up.  
"Come over here," said Robotnik, gesturing with his hand. The trio obeyed, walking further into the room.  
"Watch." Robotnik's smile was meaner than a snake's. He gave a small nod at two SWATbots and they seized the trio. Cyto struggled as Robotnik walked over to Neophyte, who had also been grabbed.  
Neo fought against the robot's grip as Robotnik raised a gun-like device to her head. He pressed the trigger and Neo let out a small cry and slumped down to the floor.  
"What have you done to her?" screamed Cyto, twisting in the 'bot's metal grip.  
"Calm down, dear boy," said the mad doctor. "I'm only testing my newest invention...AND fulfilling your wish!" He laughed wickedly. "For this is a roboticizer gun, allowing me to control, but keeping the body organic! She has indeed joined my forces!"  
He crossed his arms over his fat stomach. "I will probably use her to find KnotHole, and assassin the dear princess and the hedgehog."  
"You creep!" snarled Cyto.  
Robotnik laughed.  
"You...you bastard!"  
Robotnik kept laughing.  
Anacharis raised one hand and touched the 'bot holding her. Energy flowed through her splayed fingers and the robot suddenly crumpled, releasing her. Cyto wrenched free and charged at Robotnik.  
"Stop him!" howled the doctor, but the SWATbots were rendered useless by crackling bolts of energy from Anacharis.  
Cyto drew his pistol and advanced on Robotnik.  
"Stay back," warned Robotnik, holding the roboticizer gun.  
Cyto pulled the trigger and Robotnik screamed in pain as a laser shot hit his hand. The roboticizer gun clattered onto the ground. Drops of blood dripped beside it as Robotnik clutched his injured hand.  
His eyes widened as Cyto came nearer, the laser pistol firm in his hand.  
Then the door slid open and Commander Packbell waltzed in. "Sir, I've..."  
"Packbell!" wailed Robotnik. "Get him!"  
The android charged at the skunk. Ana raised her hand and Packbell was surrounded by a glowing red light. Then he flew across the room, his metal skull clanking as it connected with the wall.

Cyto aimed the gun directly between Robotnik's red eyes.  
"Say goodbye," he said softly.  
Snively watched silently as Cyto's finger tightened on the trigger. He pulled his laser pistol from his belt and eyed it, then looked at Cyto and the trembling Robotnik.  
**Should I? Or should I let him die...oh fuck it.** "Hey!" he said loudly. Cyto turned only his head and laughed.  
"Wait your turn, needlenose. I'll get to you."  
Cyto pulled the trigger. The gun beeped. Robotnik winced. Cyto pulled the trigger again.  
--Beep-Beep- His eyes widened. His gun was an older model---one that needed recharging! In its voice of beeps, the gun was howling, "Recharge me!"  
"No!" he yelled, whirling to face Sniv.  
The little man laughed his hateful laugh and sighted right between Cyto's orange eyes.  
Those orange eyes narrowed. "Are you going to shoot me? If so, then do it now."  
Snively hesitated for a second, then sneered, "All right." His finger squeezed the trigger.  
Cyto's body hit the ground with a dull thump. The laser cauterized the flesh as it seared through it, so there was little blood. But Cyto was motionless; lifeless.  
Anacharis screamed.  
Packbell stood up, rubbing his head.  
Robotnik's voice was shaky. "Take them away, Commander. Even her." He pointed towards the limp Neophyte.  
The android had little trouble with this task. Ana and Vass were too shocked to struggle. He grabbed them by their wrists in one hand, and draped Neophyte and Cyto over his shoulders. He walked out of the room.  
Robotnik looked over at Snively. "You could've missed," he said, "and hit me."  
"Well, you certainly are grateful," said Snively.  
Robotnik frowned.  
His nephew snorted angrily, threw the gun down, and stalked out of the room.  
Robotnik was silent for once.

Packbell shoved Ana and Vass into cell D. "Enjoy your stay," he rasped. "It shouldn't be too long, I assure you."  
His laugh echoed down the hallway as he strode away.  
"We're gonna die here," whispered Vassily.  
Anacharis grabbed him in her arms, and felt him trembling. "Sssh," she said. "We can't die...we can't..."  
They rocked back and forth, sniffling and crying. Outside, the city streets rang with the clanking of robot feet, and the scream of hovercraft. Ana and Vass heard none of it, only their whispered prayers...

The End...for now!

"Where did the good times go? Good times are hard to hold."  
--The Verve!

Send comments and stuff!! C'mon, you know you want to!


End file.
